


two hearts in one home

by orphan_account



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Immortal Alec Lightwood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 09:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11941725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: These are his favourite mornings. The ones where everything feels soft and hazy, the two of them in their own separate world, isolated from their responsibilities that never seem to end. Time doesn’t seem to exist during mornings like these, minutes feel like hours and hours feel like minutes. Alec never wants them to end.





	two hearts in one home

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! idk what this is but have some soft immortal husbands (i haven't written anything in a good couple of years so....idk)

It’s a little past dawn when Alec stirs. He wakes to a small sunray peeking through a gap in the drawn curtains, the light dancing off corners of the room and casting a soft golden glow around him. The sounds of cars rushing by feels distant, muffled, the wards surrounding the loft seeming to isolate the two men from the rest of Brooklyn.

Alec’s arm is tingling, the result of being trapped beneath Magnus’ body all night, but as he stares down at the man sprawled halfway across his chest, he cannot bring himself to care. It’s always at times like these when Alec feels most grateful; he never thought that he could have a relationship so fulfilling and soft, until Magnus came along. Their love was unexpected, but that’s what made it so beautiful. Neither of them were looking for love, yes they desired it, but for both of them, it seemed so unattainable. And then they met each other. Their hearts and souls collided into one, and now Alec can’t even begin to imagine life without the other man.

Shifting slightly, Alec edges his hand upwards to run his fingers through the soft, dark hair atop his lover’s head. The motion causes Magnus to shift in his sleep, unconsciously nuzzling further into Alec’s chest, and ends up slowly drawing the man out of his peaceful slumber.

It takes a few more moments for Magnus’ eyes to open. Magnus mumbles a small “good morning”, and Alec feels the vibrations of his words ripple across his bare skin. He murmurs a small greeting back, and rolls his body over to push the other man on his back, resting his head in the crook of Magnus’ neck and breathing in.

Magnus’ scent infiltrates every corner of Alec’s body. It swirls through his airways, and flows through his blood, before entering his brain and making everything fuzzy. Alec’s vision goes soft around the edges, and he can feel his body get lighter. He smiles into Magnus’ neck, and pushes his form closer into his lover’s side, as if trying to merge both their bodies together.

These are his favourite mornings. The ones where everything feels soft and hazy, the two of them in their own separate world, isolated from their responsibilities that never seem to end. Time doesn’t seem to exist during mornings like these, minutes feel like hours and hours feel like minutes. Alec never wants them to end.

Unfortunately, what Alec wants is seemingly what the universe doesn’t want, as they are brought slamming back down to reality by the ringing of both their phones at the same time. Alec and Magnus simultaneously pull apart and reach over to their respective nightstands, and check who’s calling.

“Izzy,” sighs Alec, and straight after, Magnus says “Catarina”.

Alec mourns for these lost mornings but is always comforted by the knowledge that he’s going to have so many more. An eternity more. He knows that him and Magnus are forever, that their love is something strong and unique. " _We always seem to find our way back to each other"_  is something that Alec had once said. Desperate words in a hallway when he felt like his entire world was crashing down at his feet. It didn’t make them any less true.

Magnus is the man who taught him how to love and to cherish. The man who taught him that above anything, as long as they loved each other with everything they both had, they would be okay. As long as they worked together, as long as they were a team, nothing could ever break them apart. And nothing ever had.

Sometimes eternity seems scary. He’ll have to live through the severing of his parabatai bond, he’ll have to feel part of his soul die along with Jace. He’ll watch his little sister and his little brother grow old and frail, while he still remains young. Everything he knows and everything that is familiar will evolve and change into something he won’t recognise. But then Alec remembers why he chose this. He chose this for Magnus, and he chose this for himself. He chose love.

Alec can remember a time where he thought that he was doomed to spend the rest of his life in a relationship with a woman. He felt so trapped and he was so unhappy. And then Magnus, like a shining light, came along and guided him onto the path of happiness and fulfilment. Alec never wants to let that go. He is going to hold onto it with everything he has, and face an eternity of joy.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i probably fucked up some tenses somewhere in this so i'm sorry for that lmao. i also overuse commas. other than that, i hope you enjoyed it x


End file.
